Compétition
by KawaPlease
Summary: Quand House s'occupe de vengeance...


En attendant la suite de _Into Deep_, je vous propose une mini-fic que je viens tout juste de commencer.

Dans cette fic, Rachel a grandit, elle a dans les sept ans je dirais ;)

* * *

><p>« Non, c'est non ! Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre. »<p>

House se carra un peu plus dans le canapé, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse.

« Allez, Greeeg ! S'il te plaît ! »

Il jeta à Cuddy un regard mauvais. Lorsqu'elle susurrait sur ce ton innocent, i lavait la certitude qu'elle aurait le dernier mot. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« J'ai pas envie. »

Il se fit l'effet d'un gamin de cinq ans en plein caprice.

« Oh, vraiment, Greg, reprit-elle doucement. C'est juste pour l'après-midi !

-_Juste_ l'après-midi ? Je crois que tu ne saisis pas bien ce qu'un après-midi avec des enfants braillards issu de relations incestueuses représente pour moi !

-Pourquoi incestueuses ? s'étonna Cuddy, un peu troublée.

-Mais j'en sais rien moi, fit-il d'un ton lassé. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, dit-elle avec une moue d'indifférence. Je pars dans une demi-heure à ma conférence sur les maladies endocriniennes et je ne reviens qu'à 18h.

-Ha oui ? Et si je ne le fais pas quand même ?

-Tu en subiras les conséquences, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire cruel. »

Il frissonna. Il connaissait bien les conséquences : privation radicale de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une vie sexuelle, et ce pour une durée d'au moins deux mois. Comme il n'avait aucune envie de frôler la mort, House grogna :

« Ouais, ouais, on verra. »

Cuddy lui adressa un sourire radieux, fila dans la salle de bains pour se recoiffer une dernière fois, attrapa son sac et envoya un baiser aérien à House qui avait toujours la mine maussade et les sourcils froncés.

« A ce soir, vous deux ! lança-t-elle avant de claquer la porte. »

Rachel accourut dans le salon en criant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. House lui décocha un regard mauvais avant d'allumer la télévision. Elle se jeta sur le canapé à son tour et commença à lui donner des petits coups de coude dans les côtes.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, râla House. Vous avez toutes décidé de me pourrir la vie ? Ca ne te suffit pas que je t'amène à ton stupide concours ?

-Alleeeeeeeez, fit Rachel d'un air suppliant, il faut que tu m'aides, Greg ! »

Rachel ne l'appelait jamais « papa » lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, ce qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

« T'aider à quoi ? demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés pour ne pas perdre une miette des aventures de la Panthère Rose.

-A faire ma tour-girafe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette connerie ?

-Mais tu sais bien, gémit-elle, le concours de Kapla de cet après-midi ! Il faut que je gagne pour pouvoir me venger. »

House coupa subitement la télévision.

« Te venger de qui ?

-De Jerry ! Il a raconté dans toute l'école que je faisais encore pipi au lit !

-Il a dit ça ? s'exclama House, outré.

-Oui, pleurnicha Rachel avant de s'exclamer : mais je vais lui réduire sa figure en bouillie pour chat !

-On dit en pâté pour chat.

-Je vais lui faire payer ! »

Son visage prit une expression proche de celle de Cuddy quand elle était en colère. House sourit, brusquement attendri, puis se reprit.

« Il va à cette stupide compétition ?

-C'est un concours de Kapla ! rugit Rachel, agacé par le manque de compréhension de son père. Je dois le battre avec ma tour-girafe ! C'est la plus dure à faire, lui il ne fait que la tour Eiffel !

-Hé bien, dit-il en louchant de nouveau sur la télécommande, tu fais ta tour, tu lui flanques la honte, et le tour est joué ! »

Rachel se renfrogna.

« Je suis nulle en Kapla, gémit-elle. Je _déteste_ ça ! C'est stupide ! Ma tour s'écroule toujours, je suis trop petite et...

-Ok, ok, tais-toi maintenant. »

House soupira et observa la petite fille. Ca n'avait pas été facile, mais leurs relations étaient presque harmonieuses quand il était de bonne humeur. Il devait avouer que sa présence ne lui était plus vraiment désagréable. Parfois, il se disait même qu'il l'aimait bien.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes. De toute manière, il était obligé d'assister à ce concours à la con. Autant qu'il en profite pour s'amuser, et réduire ce Jerry en bouillie. Il en allait de l'honneur de Rachel.

« Une vengeance, hein ? Pas de problèmes, dit-il, un air machiavélique sur le visage.

-On va s'entraîner alors, Greg? demanda-t-elle en l'attrapant par la main.

-S'entraîner ? dit House, sincèrement surprit. Pourquoi faire ?

-Ben alors, comment on va gagner ?

-Le principe de la vengeance, Rachel, c'est de battre l'autre de manière éclatante. On va faire plus que l'écraser avec une minable tour, ok ? Quand le déshonneur est public, il faut que la vengeance le soit aussi.*"

Elle acquiesça sans se douter de ce que préparait House.

"Pas de problèmes, répéta-t-il encore avec un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon."

* * *

><p>TBC !<p>

Reviews appréciées ;)


End file.
